


Let's destroy the world and have lots of sex

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is locked in a school with fifteen human teenagers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's destroy the world and have lots of sex

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE TEN MINUTES I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT THESE TWO GO SO WELL TOGETHER HOW HAS NOBODY DONE THIS BEFORE
> 
> enjoy

 

 

 

Monokuma explains the rules to sixteen teenagers, all shaking, desperate, scared.

All but one.

A hand is raised, slowly, but with confidence.

"Yes?" Monokuma says. "You there, the retard with the stupid horns and the purple in his hair."

Eridan grimaces. "So what if, in their lives before coming here, someone has killed someone already? Does that count as a ticket to freedom?"

"Upupupupupupu!" Monokuma laughs. "I like the way you think. But no! Killing someone may prepare you better for the time ahead, though! Good luck, young students!"

 

 

She comes to him later, finds him in his room with a hesitant knock on the door. Eridan barely knows her, but her smile flashes with a familiar danger. He's not on Alternia anymore, but he knows when somebody's acting innocent.

Junko Enoshima would have made a good troll, he thinks.

"What do you want," he says.

She grins at him, the skin around her eyes wrinkling. "Can I come in?"

"If you must." Eridan will never say no to an attractive lady in his room. She reminds him of Vriska a little bit: sweet-looking, dangerous, most likely completely deranged. Although Vriska was a lot more open. She never hid that she was a bad person.

Junko walks in, confidence in her stride, and Eridan closes and locks the door behind her.

"You've killed someone?" she says, without an introduction.

Eridan half-smirks. "Yeah," he says. "Sweeps ago, it feels like."

"Who? Some - enemy of yours?"

The thought stings, although he got over it a long time ago.

"She was my best friend, actually," he says. "I loved her. Or I thought I did. She never wanted me that way, though. Or any way at all. She preferred the company of a stupid lowblood hacker with a lisp."

"I see," Junko says.

"How about you?" Eridan challenges. "You've killed someone, haven't you?"

Junko laughs.

It takes him by surprise, like a flower blooming through an icy wind, and for a moment, she is all terrifying beauty, and he knows that if she wanted to kill him, right here, right now, he would not be able to stop her.

"Many," she simply says.

He says nothing, since her beauty seems to have frozen up all the words inside him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asks suddenly.

He finds his words again, gestures vaguely to his surroundings. "This school?"

She nods.

"Not particularly," he says. "I'm safe in here. None of these fuckers can even remotely come close to what I am capable of. Well, except you."

A dangerous glint enters her eyes. "You seem to read me well."

Eridan shrugs. "Humans are easier to read than most trolls, and I can see crazy a mile off."

She takes him by surprise again, then, by suddenly stepping close and kissing him. Eridan's eyes widen, and he melts into the kiss as if he's never been kissed before - which, objectively, he hasn't; he doesn't think making out with a mirror counts, particularly, and Vriska always refused.

He pulls Junko closer and kisses her back eagerly, her lips and tongue warm against his, and chuckles when she bites down on his tongue, human teeth barely tickling him. In retaliation, he takes her lower lip between his teeth and lets go when he tastes her human blood.

She pushes him away, her lips bleeding bright red - he is reminded of Karkat momentarily - and a mad grin on her face.

"Oh, you and I are going to have _so much fun_ in here," she croons.

And Eridan cannot help but agree wholeheartedly.


End file.
